<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetest of Temptations by GoddessofTricks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884594">Sweetest of Temptations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/pseuds/GoddessofTricks'>GoddessofTricks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both are consenting adults because consent is ✨sexy✨, Both are over 18, F/M, Jonathan Makes Love, NSFW, Smut, Smut is not grafic tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/pseuds/GoddessofTricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan makes love to his patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetest of Temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They is NSFW. Both characters are consenting adults, because consent is ✨sexy✨ This is my first time writing smut, so I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew he should push her away as their lips danced together, but her taste was intoxicating. His eyes were shut as their tongues intertwined and his hands snaked down her smooth skin to gently grasp onto her slim hips. She let out a soft moan of approval and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, her nails scraped the base of his head. This was wrong, and he knew it, but she was his addiction.<br/>     His calloused hands massaged her soft breasts, causing her to push into his hands more. They ground against one another in a smooth rhythm. Her voice gently called his name in a needy whine, “Jonathan.” He felt a surge of pride stir within him as he knew she was his and his alone, even if it was just for a moment. She smelled faintly of cherry blossoms and he felt he couldn’t get enough of it. Her fingers trailed down his body, leaving thin lines on his torso with her nails till she reached his long member.<br/>     She ran her nails along his length eliciting and low groan of pleasure from him. He then felt her wrap her long legs on his waist as she slowly sank down onto his throbbing dick. Their voices rang in harmony as their flesh melded together perfectly. She fit like a puzzle piece and he found himself content with being here forever if need be. He turned her onto her back and began to slide in and out of her, hitting all the right places, searching for her little noises of pleasure. She scratched his back arousing him even more.<br/>     Her back arched and she let out a high pitch moan as she hit her peak. He groaned too as he reached his climax and they cummed together. She shuttered as her waves of arousal passed. After they were done, he slid out of her with a sticky sound. They laid in bed for a few moments tangled together. He pulled her to him closely and buried his nose in her hair.<br/>     She giggled quietly as he tickled her head with his nose. “My, they weren’t kidding when they called you an expert, Doctor.” His grip tightened on her waist as he tended up. “I shouldn’t have done this, you’re my patient.” She looked up at him with a smile, “I’m your patient and your job is to make your patients feel better,<br/>correct?” He waited for her to continue, interested in seeing where she was going with this. “Well I certainly feel better, Dr. Crane,” she said with a cheeky grin. He chuckled deeply and kissed her nose. “Just enjoy the moment, Jonathan. We can talk more in the morning if you want, for now let’s enjoy each other’s embrace.” The pair fell asleep with their limbs entangled, content with sharing their body heat and the occasional kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>